PWP Friday confessions
by violent.women66
Summary: Gibbs and Fornell one-shot with the possibility of more if I feel like it. PWP one thing leads to another after a long week and bourbon. Warnings on the inside but it kind of obvious what this is.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters or the TV show. I do not profit at all from this fiction  
Warning: This writing has homosexual relations (Slash) between men, If you are offended by this or if it is illegal in your area please click the little X and close the screen.

It had been a long week for Gibbs, First he broke his glasses, then spilled his coffee, broke another phone and got a flat on the Charger. To make it worse his SFA would not shut up about his latest girlfriend, McGee kept babbling about computer things, not only annoying him but Ziva as well which caused to continually threaten to kill McGee with numerous office supplies. He felt like a child care worker, always having to split them up.

By the end of Friday he practically ran out of the office to be away from them so he wouldn't shoot the lot of them.  
He was currently in his basement fixing of all thing a red wagon for the boys how lived two doors down. After drinking the last of his beer Gibbs had moved to bourbon, gradually getting drunker. Gibbs jumped when someone tapped him one the shoulder, spinning around Gibbs raised his fist ready to hit the other person but lowered it when he saw that it was only Tobias.

'Jesus Tobias what are you doing sneaking up on people for.'

'I wasn't sneaking. I called out but you seemed preoccupied with getting hammered.' Fornell snickered.

Gibbs swayed as he went to pick up his glass, but was stopped by Fornell grabbing it off the work bench before he could reach it. 'What do you wast Tobias? other than to annoy me.' he asked hoping this was a social call.

'Come on we will go upstairs and put some coffee on. I came over to tell you Diane is taking Emily this weekend so we can go out for a few drinks and bitch about our ex.' Fornell explained as he helped his friend up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Running on pure muscle memory or even instinct Gibbs started the coffee pot. When he turned back to Fornell he found his best friend right in his face. Both men leaned in closer and closer until their lips meet in a somewhat shy kiss. Pulling back neither man could see any hesitation in the others face which encouraged them to take the others lips in an even more forceful kiss. Gibbs pulled his friend closer as he thrust his tongue into Tobias's mouth tasting the man. Hearing Tobias moan in pleasure Gibbs rubbed his awakening erection against Tobias's trying to gain friction.

Gibbs guided Tobias towards the couch without releasing his lips, reaching it and pushing him down Gibbs crawled over his prone body. Kissing down Tobias's neck Gibbs reached between them undoing their belts .  
Seeming to snap out of the aroused haze he was in Tobias grabbed at Gibbs hands stopping him from reaching for their zippers. 'Gibbs are you sure? I mean your drunk.'

'I'm sure, I have wanted you for so long.'

'God I have wanted you to.' Tobias replied pulling Gibbs in for another searing kiss.

Pulling away Gibbs looked down with a serious look on his face 'I have to know have you been with a man before?'

Fornell flushed slightly before answering 'Yeah once, when I was still with Diane.'

'You have to explain I'm interested now.' Gibbs chuckled as he started to nibble on the other mans neck

Moaning at the feel of Gibbs lips moving over his over heated skin 'She convinced me to have a threesome, she didn't tell me who the other person was until he arrived. Didn't even tell me it was a guy.' Tobias thrust his hips up trying to rub his aching cock against Gibbs when the other man licked his ear lobe.

'What happened then?' Gibbs whispered softly into the ear he was nibbling.

'I went along with it and as I fucked Diane, he was behind me fucking me. Oh god that's good.' He gasped the last part out as Gibbs palmed his erection which was painfully pressing against the zipper of his slacks.

'Did you like it? was it good?' Gibbs asked as he undid Tobias's button and lowered the zipper so that he could reach his prize.

'Yes, Yes it was so good.' By this point Fornell was frantic with need.

'I'm not going to fuck you tonight. I want to do it when I'm sober, I can feel it all.' Gibbs promised as he slipped his own pants and boxes down and off.

Both men kicked off their shoes and socks before Gibbs slipped Tobias's pants and boxer briefs down his legs, leaving both men only in their shirts. Gibbs moved back and lay his full length over Tobias moaning as his cock rubbed over the other mans. Gibbs reached between them grasping both their hard and leaking cock's in his tight and calloused fist. Running his palm over the leaking heads of both cock's he spread the fluid that had collected there over both shafts.

Tobias slid his hands down Gibbs hard body and grabbed onto his ass using the leverage to thrust into the delicious friction of Gibbs hand.

Gibbs was so close but he wanted to hold on until his partner came, so he tightened his fist slightly around their throbbing erections and twisted his wrist on every up stroke. Below Gibbs, Tobias thrust wildly groaning out of delight when he suddenly stiffened and released a groan that would make a hooker blush. The feeling of hot cum hitting his stomach and running over his fingers made Gibbs explode between them with a roar which he stifled by biting down on the shoulder below his teeth.

As their heart rates returned to normal Gibbs stood and stripped off his already cum stained shirt and used it to clean his hand and stomach before kneeling down to kiss Tobias and clean his already softening cock . 'Stay tonight?' Gibbs asked hoping for great morning sex.

'I can't I promised I would drop Emily's teddy off to her, she left it at home.' Tobias explained with regret as he pulled his clothes on. 'But if you want I can come over tomorrow. Maybe bring lunch.'

Smiling Gibbs pulled his new lover into a passionate kiss before he answered 'I would like that. I have to drop the wagon off in the morning anyway. Let me get you a shirt we got that one dirty.' He chuckled as he quickly run up stairs to get the shirt.

Once he returned Fornell slipped the clean shirt over his now exposed chest, not missing the look of hunger that crossed Gibbs face. Gibbs slammed Tobias against the closed front door before once again claiming the already kiss swollen lips. Breaking away Gibbs whispered 'That is to remind you about what will happen tomorrow.'


End file.
